I Scored With You
by Lair of the Fangirl
Summary: Highschool AU After a series of chance happenings, like Krista being assigned as a tutor for the football team's captain, Ymir, the two girls get pretty close. It'd all be fine, except Ymir's too attractive for her own good, and Krista develops a little bit of a crush. Throw a jealous ex in, and you've got a beautiful, cliche, disaster. Jock!YmirxSCA!Krista. Hints at other pairs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Obviously, I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. I own nothing in the following story except for my original characters and the situations I put them and others in.

**Warnings**: Mild language for this chapter, but not much else. Rated M for future chapters.

**Note**: Also, for the sake of the story, Erwin's a senior. As is Levi. And football means soccer.

* * *

><p>"I really think it'd be a good experience, Mikasa. So far I've only been helping with the new students' campaigns, and working with the animal shelter. Sports are a huge part of our school, and I firmly believe that there is much to achieve, and with me as their guide the football fundraiser can truly flourish."<p>

Mikasa Ackermann looked at the smaller blonde, jogging to catch up with her, and clutching her bookbag tightly to her chest with a determined look on her face. She didn't quite know why Krista was so set on working with the jocks, but there wouldn't be an issue if she were to help them. Hell, she might even get them to finally understand that the sports budget was stretched between more than a dozen sports, and they couldn't just have everything they wanted.

Plus, the fundraiser really was a good idea. Typically the school just worked off of grants and not-so-secret, secret transactions for higher grades or lesser punishments, and the footballers took that for granted. It'd be good for them.

"Sure."

"But Mikasa, I'm really passionate about- wait, did you just say yes?"

The Student Council president nodded.

"It'd expand your horizons for both you and the teams."

"Oh!" Krista's face lit up, "Thanks, Mikasa! I promise you won't regret it! I've got a ton of ideas, I'm thinking maybe they could do a bake sale, but then they could also offer lessons in football over the weekends for people that want to learn or improve, or maybe students' younger siblings! It's going to be so great!"

* * *

><p>"We don't need your help kid. We can manage on our own."<p>

"Damn, Levi. Quit picking on the poor girl." As the blonde looked around, she saw the exasperated face of Erwin Smith, co-captain of the Scouts Preparatory School Men's football team.

"Jeez," huffed Levi, "I wasn't picking on her. I was just kindly informing her, that we don't need help. It's our own damn fundraiser, and it's not like we're even going to sell anything - it's Saturday. People are either spending the day in Sina, or are too lazy to get their asses out here."

Krista felt a flush creep up her neck; did he really think no one would show up? She had worked so hard to make this project real, too…

Erwin rolled his eyes and turned to her, as if finally acknowledging the fact that she was in the room at all.

"Hey," he said, offering a smile, "Levi's just being a downer. We're happy to have you. Actually, half the girls' team ditched us for drinks at the Maria, and we could really use the extra help for setting up. Maybe you could go help the ladies set up their stand in the other gym?"

Krista nodded. The Maria was a bar that was notoriously easy to get into with a decent fake ID. It was also the unofficial gathering spot of all the Scouts Prep jocks, especially the footballers. Without their underaged customers, they'd probably be run out of business.

"Great," said Erwin, looking pointedly at Levi.

After making a great show of huffing and rolling his eyes, the shorter boy popped out his hip, and managed a, "Yeah. Thanks."

"It's really no problem," replied Krista, having decided that a few rotten apples that go get drunk instead of doing something to benefit their team, doesn't make the whole barrel rotten. Erwin seemed very nice, and even Levi appeared to have a softer underside. "I think that we can make this work really well, especially with how much advertising I've been doing!"

"Well then, I suppose you should go help the girls' team, right?" asked Levi, already starting to turn and walk away.

"Oh, right. Um, I'll get right to it!" Krista was starting to feel flustered again, and ran into the second gym. Turning around to get a full view of how much had been done already, she started backing up to where she knew the girls would be setting up their booth. Just as she started to turn around to walk normally, however, she felt her back collide with a pile of stacked boxes, and every inch the graceful, responsible, SCA representative she was, fell flat on her bum, probably squishing a few of the boxes in the process.

As she lay, dazed, with her eyes closed, she could feel all the eyes in the room on her almost as strongly as the waves of mortification washing over her. Her face was all hot, and most like looked akin to a tomato. To make matters worse, the tittering and giggling was starting.

I'm just going to stay here. I'm going to curl up into a ball and just stay here.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She slowly cracked open one of her eyes, to put a face to the voice, and found herself looking into the freckled face of Ymir Engström, the captain of the girls football team. The very attractive, captain of the girls football team. Who was currently holding out her hand, looking almost angelic.

"Your butt's going to melt the cookies."

The key word is 'almost' angelic.

For what felt like the gazillionth time that day, Krista's face was heating up yet again.

"Ehem, yeah, I'm ah, I'm fine."

"Good. But the cookies probably aren't, so…" A new voice chimed in, loud and arrogant. Becka Swasey. The princess of Scouts Prep. Good at school and sports, but a total bitch. That typical queen-of-the-school you'd see in a teenage chick-flick.

"Uhm, right. Sorry, I'm really sorry." Krista pulled herself up, grabbing hold of the offered hand, and releasing as soon as she was standing.

She looked back to survey the damage, and noted with surprise that she had only crushed a few boxes.

Trying her very best to ignore the laughing in the corner of the room, she grabbed the ruined cookies, and tossed them in the nearby bin. With all the dignity she could muster, she then turned to face the team.

"So. What can I do to help?" she managed to squeak out, determined to forget about the embarrassing incident altogether.

Ymir looked at her, with a strange mix of something like respect and amusement.

"Well, since the fundraiser will be starting in about half an hour, and I don't quite think we're going to be having people banging on our doors for these cookies and/or lessons, we need to actually get people here to raise funds from."

Krista's eyebrows furrowed together. "Yeah, that's a problem. Well, what if…" she thought for a moment, "Hmm, what if we started advertising to people outside of the school? I'm sure a lot of people would be interested in helping out a sports team."

"How?" Becka snorted. "Just, like, go up to people and go, 'oh, well we're having this fundraiser and we're selling stuff so you should buy some stuff'? Where? The mall?"

"No, something more focused, and we'd have to target a specific demographic." Now Krista was feeling more confident; promoting stuff, this was her area. Never mind it didn't work at school, that was just because kids are jerks. Seriously. It's two dollars a cookie. A very big cookie. And it's not like the kids at Scouts Prep couldn't shell out a buck or two.

"And who would you recommend advertising to?" asked Becka, glaring at her with a challenge in her face.

"Well," she said, using her increasing confidence, "On Saturdays there's a shuffleboard contest at the rec center across the street, and the elderly are always willing to spend on stuff for our education, so they'd probably be who we want to focus on."

Ymir narrowed her eyes at her. "So we're going to take advantage of old people and take their money?" Her face split into a wide grin, "Damn, for a blonde you're pretty fucking manipulative."

"That sounds boring. So what are we going to do, make signs?"

"No," Krista tried to reply patiently, "Actually I was thinking we could split up, and some of you could go talk to the elderly during the breaks, and some of us could stay behind, because there's not too much more to set up."

"That's a good plan. Becka, you take the team, and blondie and I'll work on getting the last of this thing set up."

Krista raised her eyebrows at the darker girl, "I have a name. It's Krista."

"Sassy. Sorry, Becka, you take the team, and Krista and I'll work on getting the last of this thing set up," Ymir grinned.

"Why do we get stuck with the old people?" Becka whined.

Ymir gave her a pointed glare, and she tossed her ponytail and left, taking the rest of the girls team to go convince old people to spend more money than they should on overpriced, chock-full of preservatives, cardboard-like cookies, to help benefit a sports team.

The rest of the afternoon went without a hitch. Ymir and Krista worked quickly together, silent apart from the occasional, "Pass me that, will you?". Becka proved to be good at charming older people into thinking she was a decent person, and soon the doors to the gymnasium were being trampled by senior citizens.

Everyone got into position behind tables, and started selling cookies and signing up grandkids for after school football help. Pretty soon they were into a groove, selling so many cookies that Krista could get the specific order, package the set, exchange it for the money, and stuff the bills in the money box in 10 seconds flat.

The crowd of people slowly trickled down to just a few people buying up the last boxes, and then the rest being turned away because they had run out.

They counted all the money, and had about $700 in total, with enough to get a new team bench with custom canopy, and some extra for some new balls.

The girls started disassembling the tables and rest of the setup, and putting them into the storage room, and then started leaving, chatting about their plans for the rest of the day, until the only two left were Ymir and Krista. They started walking out together, and it was eventually Ymir that broke the increasingly awkward silence.

"You know, ou seem pretty cool, so I just thought I'd give you some warning, there are these really evil boxes of cookies, and they're starting to target little blonde girls, so steer clear of them, or you'll probably fall in."

After Krista shot her a red-faced glare, Ymir simply smirked.

"Too soon?"

The shove she got in response was answer enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hello there lovelies! Don't you just hate Becka? No? You will. *cackles maniacally* This is the first story under this account, and it's also my first femslash or yumikuri fic, and it's definitely not great. I finished this chapter purely on cold, leftover coffee, sweet tea, and determination. The good ol' 'murican way. And yes, I'm aware it's a super lame ending, I stared at my laptop for a good 10 minutes before giving up because I couldn't seem to make it better. Just blame my bad sense of humour. Reviews are very much appreciated, and constructive critiques only make me improve!

I hope to get the next chapter out maybe (?) on Friday, and I'm thinking it'll feature some good old bonding time between the girls, perhaps Krista finding out that Ymir is failing a class (history or literature, I can't decide), volunteers to tutor her after class, and then curses her bisexuality and Ymir's hotness when not in sports jerseys. Oh! And Ymir's name is Entström because I read somewhere that Ymir is a Nordic name, and that's what came to mind for Nordic surnames. So. Yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. I own nothing in the following story except for my original characters and the situations I put them and others in.

Warnings: Language, some good old teenage fantasizing, etc. Not smut yet, sorry ;)

Note: I know I said I'd post by Friday *ducks flying fruit*, and I was going to, I swear! But it was a really short chapter and it just felt kind of pointless, so I just added some more. It's still not super long, but it'll have to do. Oh, and it might seem that Krista's in denial in the beginning, but she's not - just bi.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Armin. Yes, as Mr. Arlet just said, only ten percent of voters in Louisiana had to approve the Reconstruction plan for it to be reinstated. Does anyone know why Lincoln did this? Ymir?"<p>

At this, Krista, who was absent mindedly doodling on the corner of her pre-printed notes, looked up with interest. As did most of the class who were previously staring off into space, falling asleep, or planning the next water balloon prank. This was going to be interesting.

"What? Sorry, Mr. Yeager, could you repeat that?" The freckled girl grinned rakishly at the Social Studies teacher.

"The Louisiana ten percent electorate plan, Ms. Engström, why did Lincoln propose this plan?"

"Uh, I don't know, sir, why don't you tell me?"

Grisha narrowed his eyes at the football player, "Oh, I don't know, maybe because reading the chapter on it was your homework last night?"

"Ah," she replied, "well, that explains it. I just didn't really manage to get to that, I was kind of busy, you know, practice, Netflix, hot lesbian porn…"

The class erupted into giggles, but their teacher was less than amused.

"Out into the hallway with me. Now, Engström."

As he went to the door and held it open for her, she closed her books, pushed herself and the chair back from the desk, and stood up. From her position, she stretched languidly, her shirt rising up and revealing a tempting sliver of tanned, freckled skin. Damn. Krista thought, I'd turn full-fledged lesbian for that. I definitely wouldn't be the first.

After a long, suffering sigh, she walked over to Mr. Yeager, grinned at the class, and walked out the door, the teacher and the door following her.

Immediately the whispers started.

"I heard Yeager sr. say he'd suspend her if she sassed him one more time."

"Suspend her? No way. If he's going to punish her, he's gonna go all the way. I've heard that he was going to take her of the football team."

"No! Dude, we've got a pretty good girls' team, but there's no way they'll go to states without Ymir. She's our powerhouse, and Pixis is never going to let Yeager do that."

"Remember when tore a ligament in her knee and couldn't play for like half a year? They were horrible."

The door opened and the hushed voices immediately ceased.

Mr. Yeager walked in, smug grin on his face, and stopped in front of his desk. Everyone's eyes turned to Ymir, who instead of sauntering back to her desk and making some sort of quip, was following the teacher, eyes burning.

"Who here needs community service hours?"

The students exchanged glances before raising their hands - where was he going with this?

"Who here knows how they're getting them and has it all planned out?" A little over half the students dropped their hands, but Krista kept hers high in the air. As high as she could, at least, without standing up.

"Good, good. Now, who here is involved with the after school tutoring program?" Only three hands were raised - Armin Arlet's, Mikasa Ackermann's, and Krista's.

"Let's see," Mr. Yeager hummed, "Armin, you're tutoring Eren, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And Mikasa, I believe you're studying with Annie Leonhart in a different subject, correct?" Mikasa simply nodded.

"So that leaves you, Ms. Lenz," the teacher looked over at her, then checked a few of his notes before looking back up, "You're doing exceptionally well in my classroom."

"Oh!" Krista exclaimed, feeling a blush creep up her neck at the commendation, "Well, I wouldn't say exceptionally well, sir, I just, um, well, I just try my best… Sir."

"No need to be modest, Krista." He appraised her for a moment or two, then finally continued, "Yes, you will be suitable. Ms. Lenz, meet Ms. Engström, your new pupil."

At this, Ymir whipped her head around to glare at him, as if to say I'm not her fucking pupil. Hehe, Krista thought, fucking pupil. I wish. But I'd probably be the pupil in that situation… Mr. Yeager's voice cut through her thoughts that were rapidly becoming more R-rated by the second.

"Ms. Engström, meet Ms. Lenz, your new tutor. Please get together to discuss meeting times, but for the meanwhile, take a seat."

Without sparing a glance for Krista, her glare straight ahead, Ymir stalked over to her desk and flopped into her chair. Even when she's pouty I'd still bang her. Damn.

* * *

><p>"Look, it's nothing personal, I just really don't need a tutor."<p>

Krista narrowed her eyes, no matter how hot Ymir was, she could be a pain in the ass. No. Don't go there, don't go there.

"Look, I know that you think I'm a pushover just because I'm small, blonde, and shy, but if you think I'm going to pass up the opportunity to get community service hours, you are dead wrong." Or the opportunity to come over to your house and stare at you like a creep.

Ymir raised a dark eyebrow, "I never said you were a pushover, blondie, I just said I don't need a tutor."

"Okay, one, don't call me blondie. Two, you need a tutor, or I hear they're going to kick you off the football team. Three, even if you didn't need a tutor, if Mr. Grisha told me to help you, I will help you. You might not care about your grades or future, but I do, and if that means I have to suck up to my Social Studies teacher a little, I will."

"You're not gonna give up, are you?" Ymir sighed, "Fine. Whatever." She quickly ripped a corner of her notebook paper off, scribbled a phone number, and handed it to Krista. "Here's my cell, and you can call me about what time we meet. But it's gonna be at my house - you can get the address out of the directory - and I reserve the right to call you blondie."

"Ah, ah, ah," Ymir grinned as the smaller girl started to protest, "I'm giving you community service hours - you should be sucking up to me. Or if you don't want to do that, you can always suck me…" Krista's eyes widened, and the blood rushed to her head as she gaped at Ymir.

"But, to be honest, I'm usually the one doing the sucking, so… Just stick to kissing my ass, okay blondie? Call me later, 'kay?" She then caught sight of one of her jock friends, and passed by Krista with a rub of the hair and a "See ya later, blondie!" tossed behind her as she strode over to Annie and threw her arm over the other blonde's shoulders.

Krista just turned away, still a little flustered, and spent half of AP German in a daze.

* * *

><p>"Ughhhhhhhhhh. No. No more, please. Seriously. If we continue I'm going to start losing brain cells instead of gaining them."<p>

Ymir was hanging off the side of her bed, legs on it, her arms crossed under her head, and her back flat on the floor. Krista, meanwhile, was sitting cross-legged on cushioned window ledge across from her, with Grade 11: US History 101 open on her lap.

"We only have seven more pages until the end of the chapter, Ymir."

Ymir tilted her head so that her puppy eyes had maximum effect, and whined. Krista took pity, and closed the book as she hopped of the window ledge.

She walked over to Ymir and crouched down next to her head.

"You're doing really well, Ymir. I asked Mr. Yeager about your last test grade and he said you earned a solid B. Why didn't you tell me?"

A very un-Ymir-like blush spread across the jock's face, right where her freckles were the most pronounced.

"I don't know," Ymir mumbled, determinedly looking away from the girl peering down at her. Krista didn't say anything, she knew that Ymir would eventually spill - she hated silences. "Well, I don't know, I guess I was kind of embarrassed. Like, I'd be bragging or something."

"But you're not usually afraid of… sharing your accomplishments."

"I know! It's just that you've probably got like, a fucking hundred percent in that class or probably even extra credit or some shit, and I've got a fucking C. So whoop-di-do, I got a normal grade on a test. Sound the bells, alert the choir, give me a damn spotlight."

Krista rocked back on her heels, silent for a moment.

"You know you're smart, Ymir? And a B's a solid grade. You're really intelligent. From the past few weeks that I've spent with you I think it's just that you might study better with others. Maybe it's not that you don't want to study, and it's definitely not that you don't understand the material, it's just that it's easier for you if you have someone to talk it through with. You might be a verbal learner, and since Mr. Yeager does mostly independent reading assignments and presentations and stuff, it stands to reason that it'd be hard for you in his class."

Ymir was silent, and Krista was starting to think that maybe she had overstepped her bounds, when the other girl started to grin.

"You've really got me figured out, huh blondie?" She shook her head and held out her hand, "Okay then, help me up, I need food."

Krista grabbed the outstretched arm and heaved, but fell over, as Ymir was a hell of a lot bigger than her, and her legs were still on the bed.

"Wow. You can't even pull a girl up? Remind me why I keep you around again?" Ymir snorted, then lifted herself up and pulled Krista with her.

"Lets go. I think we might have some leftover takeout in the fridge."

* * *

><p>The next day, Ymir wasn't in class. Krista was crestfallen. After all the work they'd done, she was still skipping class. Whatever. It's her problem. So the blonde girl went back to taking notes on the differences between black codes and the Jim Crow laws, but couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right.<p>

To: Ymir

From: Blondie

Ymir, where are you? You weren't in Social Studies, and Annie wouldn't answer me when I asked her where you were. I'm kind of freaking out right now. You're missing practice, by the way.

Krista

* * *

><p>"But you brought your History grade up to a B! I don't understand! How could they kick you off the team?"<p>

"It wasn't Social Studies, Blondie, it was Science. Hange screwed me over." Ymir glowered at the table the two were sitting at and drew a swig from the vodka bottle she was cradling.

"No. You have to stop this, Ymir. You can't just get get drunk and forget about your problems, Ymir."

"I don't have to stop shit," Ymir glowered at Krista, and clutched her bottle of Smirnoff to her chest.

"Yes, Ymir, you do. Give me the bottle." Krista then walked over to the other girl, and proceeded to try and take the alcohol from her. It seemed like a losing battle, until Ymir just let go, put her hands on the table, and started to cry. Either being kicked of the football team meant a lot more to her than she initially let on, or she was just a very moody drunk. Or both.

Ymir's shoulders were shaking, and Krista immediately walked over and gave a very awkward attempt at comforting her with a clumsy hug and some back-patting. Normally she was good at calming people down, but it was different with the freckled menace. She was more outspoken with her, sassier, and, well, hot and bothered, if she was honest with herself.

The fact that she was also holding a partially full bottle of vodka as far away from the sobbing girl also probably played a part in the gawky attempt at comforting her.

"Look, Ymir, I can start studying science with you too, and then you can raise your grade up and you know that Coach Pixis would take you back in a heart beat. And even if you don't get on the team before competing for Nationals, it's not the end of the world. And besides, I know that we can raise your grade."

Ymir's head snapped up, and Krista could see her red-rimmed eyes, and wet, freckled cheeks, and just wanted to cuddle her. Ymir, evidently, was thinking the opposite.

"That's the fucking problem! We can't do shit! You can't fucking help me, okay? I'm a fucking idiot, and I'm stupid, and I'm not going to make anything of my life! The only thing I'm good at - the only thing - is football! And now they fucking take it away from me - they can't do that! They can't just-" her voice cracked, "They can't do it. They can't… They can't do it…" Ymir whispered, trailing off.

"You are not an idiot Ymir! Why are you so set on making yourself seem stupid? You're not? Okay? You're not!"

"Why do you care so much, anyway?" Ymir was crossing her arms, and glaring at her. If looks could kill… But this time I won't even be going turned on.

"Why do I care so much? Why do I-"

Ymir cut her off, "You don't know me, blondie. I appreciate that you helped us out with the fundraiser, and you tried your best to make me stay on the team, but I want to make this clear to you: We're not friends, okay? So stay the fuck out of my business."

Krista just stared at her, feeling her cheeks flush and her lower lip start to tremble, so she turned, and without another word, left with her head held high. Her vision started to blur, and she started to shake. Why do I feel so betrayed? I was just her tutor… She felt her step falter One foot in front of the other. Right, left, right, left, right… As she walked down Ymir's street though, she knew why.

Ymir wasn't just an unattainable physical fantasy to her. She really liked the freckled girl. But she would still never be hers, and that's what made her heart break a little with every step she took.

* * *

><p>AN: So… Angst. I honestly have no idea where that came from. Legit, this was going to be kind of funny and light hearted fluff, but… Oh well. The story has a mind of its own, and decided that it's going to play with your heartstrings a little bit. Also, the two characters are both kind of OOC, but… Oh well. Vulnerable Ymir is pretty imaginable, and Krista has to have a sassy/assertive side to her.

As I'm not totally familiar with the sports teams competition (Debate, MUN, or Math Counts are more my speed), we're just going to pretend that my system is the right system, and leave it at that.


End file.
